


A moment of silence

by Gal_tic



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, My First Smut, POV Phil Lester, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 12:58:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14770080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gal_tic/pseuds/Gal_tic
Summary: 2009 Phan based. Phil gets off to the idea of having sex with Dan when they finally meet in person.





	A moment of silence

**Author's Note:**

> Written for @phandomficfests on Tumblr's 'Wankers Day Fic Fest.' Please enjoy this short romp into the world of 2009 Phil's wank sessions.

Phil closed the top of his old, beat up computer with a soft thump, falling onto his back and resting his head against one of his pillows as he stared up at the ceiling absentmindedly. He had just gotten off of a 5 hour Skype call with a young, flustered, brown-eyed boy whom he had met over Twitter only a couple weeks ago (why he had been lured in by this barely 19 year old’s charm, Phil didn’t know. Maybe it was something to do with those big brown eyes. He was always a sucker for those, in both senses of the word.)

Letting out a long sigh, Phil tried to not let his mind drift to the way that Dan had behaved on their Skype call, letting out shy giggles at lame jokes that he had made, and ever so subtly pulling on the loose collar of his white t-shirt as he bit his lip, tilting his head as he had listened to Phil talk. 

Well, there was that promise broken. Phil huffed as he let his hand work its way slowly down his chest, stopping at the waistband of his loose sweatpants and pausing. For a minute, he considered his options - his parents were out, on some double date with some old friends. His brother, out with his girlfriend and maybe even doing the act that Phil couldn’t get off of his mind when he was on a Skype call with the boy who hadn’t been shy about admitting to him that he had posted photos of himself online to potentially catch his interest. 

Letting his fingers slowly move into his pants and lift up his boxers, he knew that he had made his decision on whether or not letting his mind drift to...other places was appropriate. 

Taking his cock in hand, Phil let out a soft breath as he wrapped his hand around it and moved it tightly up and down, letting his mind roam. What would Dan feel like under him? What would it feel like if he were to take the boy’s innocence and make him utterly at a loss for words and only be able to cry out his name? Phil let out a soft moan at that one, his throbbing erection taking notice at the indecent thought. 

Pulling harder, Phil felt his hips begin to cant up as his brain drifted to Dan riding him, throwing his head back and whining as he took the cock of his self proclaimed ‘Youtube crush.” Groaning, Phil closed his eyes and tried to picture it, the weight of Dan’s hips colliding with his own….the weightlessness as they both got lost in pleasure….the quickly building inevitable…..Oh...oh….OH!

Phil let out a long cry as he came all over his hand and stomach, body twitching for a few seconds as a haze went over his vision, and his body eventually relaxed under the release of his pent up frustration.

Taking a breath and wiping a hand over his sweaty face, he knew that he had to see Dan in person. There wasn’t any other option.


End file.
